This program was initiated with the assumptions that (1) the classical symptoms of schizophrenia, such as associative dyscontrol and affective disturbance, might be secondary manifestations of more fundamental dysfunctions which are taking place at earlier phases of information processing, especially at the short-term memory stage; (2) clarification of such crucial functional stages of information processing would make our understanding of schizophrenia more specific and concrete and thereby facilitate the diagnosis and treatment of schizophrenia; and (3) the concepts and techniques generated recently by the behavioral sciences, especially by the information processing models, provide adequate methodology for our inquiries. This project, in addition, focuses its investigation on young, intelligent schizophrenic patients who are free from decompensated psychotic manifestations, since we believe that they probably represent the greatest number of schizophrenics in the general population and are not contaminated by a long history of hospitalization and of schizophrenic adaptation. We hope to attain a sample of 500 subjects including high and low socio-economic persons studied by taped interviews, rated and coded and including normals, schizophrenics and hospitalized non-schizophrenic pateints. Ward behavior, family constellations, psychophysical and psychophysiological functions are also being studied. We are now engaged in coding and computing our results on the first 160 subjects.